


Accidental Baby

by fictorium (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/F, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The curse is broken, back in FTL: Regina accidentally gets Emma pregnant with her magic. Oops...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Baby

There are a lot of things Emma isn’t wild about in Fairy Tale Land, not least the complete lack of wi-fi and anything approaching decent vodka. She’s learning a lot and trying to make do, but sometimes she thinks she’d give it all up in an instant for some extra-cheesy pizza and an American Idol results show. 

On the plus side though, here she is technically a princess. Not to mention the lover of a Queen. Regina’s path to redemption has been a rocky one, but installed in a fear-inspiring castle and dressed to the nines (if by ‘the nines’ you mean ‘dominatrix with a thing for leather pants’) it’s easy to see how she ruled people so effectively.

Emma had no complaints about their sex life in Storybrooke; hell, it was a vital part of the love that supposedly broke the curse in the end. But here, Regina fucks like she’s the queen of well, sex, and damn but Emma is reaping the rewards. (Luckily everyone mistakes the days when she can barely walk for being unused to riding horses, but eventually she might not be able to style it out.)

The magic is kind of hard to get used to, too. Emma thinks aloud quite often, even simple things like ‘I’m going to get some water’ and two seconds later Regina has conjured a glass of it out of thin air. These fingers that can gently stroke Emma’s hair in sleepy moments, or drive her to a thunderous orgasm that leaves her sobbing for mercy, can also throw fire across a room. It’s been… an adjustment. 

One perfectly calm afternoon, things just so happen to be getting hot and heavy in the sitting room where Emma and Regina are supposed to be having ‘tea’. If people insist on putting a perfectly comfortable chaise in the room though, it’s basically an invitation to misbehave.

Emma is indulging in one of her favorite pastimes: going down on Regina, who is especially responsive today. The sighs and moans are just a little more desperate in pitch, and there’s no mistaking that she’s even wetter than usual against Emma’s mouth. 

Regina has her fingers tangled in Emma’s hair, and she’s pulling hard as she approaches her climax. Emma’s getting turned on even more by the additional roughness, and she’s so intent on getting Regina off that it’s easy not to notice the change in the atmosphere.

When Regina comes, hard, the world goes kind of white for a minute—like a long flash of sudden and blinding light. Emma feels dizzy for a few seconds, but then she’s wiping her mouth and straddling Regina for a little bit of returning the favor. 

Emma doesn’t think about the light again, until three weeks later when she’s sick in the morning for the third day running. Which is insane, but at least it can’t be what caused the last time she got sick like this, right? Because that reason is running around being a thirteen-year old prince and oh, wait….

“Your majesty,” Emma begins, the words dripping with sarcasm. “Is it possible, in theory, for a woman with magical powers to knock up another woman?”

“Well, yes,” Regina replies, nonplussed. “I’m not sure what the spell would be, but on an elemental level it should be possible.”

“Right,” Emma says, stalking off in search of her mother. “Good to know.”

It takes five minutes for Mary… Snow to work out the nature of Emma’s worries, and a week of not talking at all for Emma to get over it even a little when the pregnancy is confirmed. It would seem Regina really hasn’t done anything on purpose, which makes it easier on some level than the alternative.

“Are we really going to have a baby?” Emma asks, and the thought makes her feel faint all over again, because it wasn’t exactly easy back in her own world where she at least understood the healthcare system.

“It would seem so, dear,” Regina confirms with a nervous smile. She’s waiting for the blame, for Emma to storm off in a rage and never return. It takes a lot of willpower, but Emma manages to make herself stay.

“And then can we find out what that spell is?” Emma asks. “And make sure you never, ever, accidentally think about it again?”

“Deal,” Regina says. “Shouldn’t you be lying down somewhere?”

“Are you going to make it worth my while?” Emma asks, raising one eyebrow.

The predatory smile from Regina is all the answer she could need.


End file.
